


Bad, Bad Dragon

by MyCherryRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Knotting Dildos, M/M, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCherryRed/pseuds/MyCherryRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to a surprise after a long trip away. Turns out Stiles got lonely while he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad, Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildly_Neurotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Neurotic/gifts).



> I don't own them, I am making no money from this. Just a bit of harmless fun.
> 
> First time writing sexy times in a long, long time so please be gentle! :)

Derek was so glad to be home, it was untrue. While the Sacramento pack had been as lovely and welcoming as always he had been more than happy to escape the Alpha’s well meaning suggestions about taking her daughter out. After a week of subtle and not so subtle hints he had shown her a picture of Stiles and admitted that he was going to take the younger man as his mate as soon as Stiles felt ready. 

Alicia had backed off after that, grinning slyly and congratulating him on finding his soul mate, something that he rolled his eyes at good naturedly but only for show. He had fallen hard for the insecure teen and was perfectly happy to wait until Stiles felt ready to commit to him. 

If he felt ready. 

The nagging doubt was always there, his self esteem still in the toilet from everything that had happened. Even though it seemed like the world had stopped pissing on him from a great height, it didn't mean that it had. Stiles could say no. Stiles could even say yes and then leave taking Dereks broken wolfy soul with him, but Derek had learned to trust Stiles. 

Derek had left a day early making good time and driving overnight, because the hole that had already formed inside him after a week of no contact was aching enough to bring him back. Stiles had been staying at the newly built Hale house during the holidays, giving his father and Melissa McCall time to themselves that he couldn't hear. Derek was more than happy to have the younger man around. Maybe it would help when he asked Stiles to move in after college. 

He unlocked the front door, expecting to see half the pack freeloading as usual, but the house was blissfully quiet. He wondered about it long enough to shut the door and then heard a delicious sound that would have sent the others running for the hills. 

"Oh fuck," Derek heard the breathy moan as if he stood right next to the younger man. He imagined what a picture Stiles would make as he toed off his boots and dropped his car keys in the bowl by the door. 

"Der, fuck, please..." Derek climbed the stairs to the stuttering rhythm of Stiles heart, hearing every sharp intake of breath. As he reached the bedroom door the smell of sex and Stiles was almost overwhelming, teasing him as he grew harder in his jeans, the zipper pressing into the soft cotton of his boxers uncomfortably. 

Pushing open the door Derek crept inside on another chorus of pleading and stopped dead at the tableau stretched across his California king. 

Stiles long, lithe body was stretched pale and beautiful over the dark blue jersey sheets, pale neck exposed as his head tilted and body bent giving him access to the toy that had enraptured him. 

Derek could see the twist of slim hips as Stiles keened out in frustration, cock red and dripping as he struggled to get the angle just right with the dildo. He pulled it out a little, hole expanding with the girth and Derek realised that the toy had a knot. Not as big as his but it caught perfectly on Stiles stretched rim that was flushed red from arousal and a little abuse. 

Stiles wasn't all that gentle with the self love. 

Derek hadn’t given Stiles his knot yet. He’d held back from telling Stiles entirely for a while but as they became more intimate it wasn’t something that he would be able to hide for much longer. It required a partial shift so there was a whole new element for Stiles to get his head around, although the younger man had seemed intrigued from the off if he was honest. It was something that Derek wanted Stiles to be absolutely comfortable with. When Stiles was truly ready to be mated then Derek would share his whole being with the younger man, wolf included. 

"Are you going to creep there all night or are you going to get naked?" Stiles panted through his pleasure, honey coloured eyes undressing Derek through memory, hot enough that he may have worried about combusting if he wasn’t about to do something about it.

Shedding his clothes, each item dropped in a heap and Derek approached the bed stroking himself to take the edge off. 

"Looks like you’ve got things well...in hand" he traced the long line of Stiles fingers where they gripped his shaft, leaning down to flick his tongue over the digits and taste the salt and a bit of the lube they favoured. 

"Not enough." Stiles groaned, hips twitching at the soft wet touch. "Not nearly enough. Please...can’t..." he tried to twist the toy and lean in for a kiss at the same time and wasn’t coordinated enough for both. Derek took pity and leaned in, covering the teen’s mouth with his own in a hot open mouthed kiss as be reached between long, pale thighs and found the base of the toy. 

"Do you have any idea how hot it is that you would use this?" He whispered, mouthing Stiles neck and biting the soft skin gently. "That you would want the knot, beg me to fuck you with it? Were you imagining it was me? My knot? You’ll have to go a few sizes up my love, but that could happen if you ask right." 

He pulled the toy almost all the way out and pushed it back in, keeping his motions slow and deep. He must have hit the right spot because Stiles head flew back on a gasp and his body shuddered with over stimulation. Oh yeah, he had been at this for a while. 

"Derek...please...too much...not enough..." It was his favourite thing in the world to make the younger man speechless, but he didn’t prolong it. Derek slipped down his body to kneel in between Stiles legs parting the strong thighs even more so that he could fit his broad shoulders between them. 

The toy stayed at the right angle and had Stiles pleading as Derek twisted and rocked the silicone in place, covering just the head of the younger mans dick with his mouth and sucking. 

A sharp anguished yell signaled Stiles release and Derek felt a flood of salt and Stiles cover his tongue. He pumped the toy a few more times for good measure and licked the younger man clean, only stopping when hands bracketed his head and pulled him up for a deep, welcoming kiss. 

He was still hard but they had only just started. Derek savoured the moan when Stiles tasted himself on the Alpha’s lips.

"I missed you." Stiles said, bopping their heads together gently. He shivered as Derek slipped the toy out of his hole and replaced it with one finger that slid in easily. 

"I missed you too. So much." He pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead and fingered him softly through his afterglow. Stiles would pass out of course, but in half an hour when he woke up ready to play some more, Derek would be happily waiting to experiment. 

After all, he had to know where Stiles had got that toy.


End file.
